


Chasing Rumours

by MaraGiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraGiggles/pseuds/MaraGiggles
Summary: Prompt: “Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax.”Warnings:  Uhmm… swearing.





	Chasing Rumours

_You’re an idiot_ , she thought as she eyed the black beast in the parking lot. _You’re chasing a rumour and its gonna get you killed!_

_I don’t care_ … and she didn’t, really. Ok, so part of her cared; its not like she wanted to die. This was probably the stupidest thing she’d ever done, and she’d done some stupid things with her life. But if she didn’t at least try she would never forgive herself. _I have to know…_

It had been years since she’d seen him last. Fifty years or more now. Fifty long years without the only man she’d ever loved. Travelling this world without him had been gruelling… but she hadn’t been able to bring herself to die like him. And now… rumour has it Benny Lafitte had somehow found his way out of purgatory. 

That was what found her stalking the hunters known as the Winchesters for the last six weeks. She’d heard the whispers about the Vampire who’d returned to Earth with the help of a hunter. At first she’d thought it impossible… but now…

Wanting – no, _needing_ to know the truth, Y/N took a deep breath and started across the road to the motel. She knew for a fact both brothers were inside, and that they had weapons with them. She’d seen them carrying their guns and knives into their room when they thought no one was watching. _Deep breaths, Y/N. You can do this…_

She paused at the door, her hand raised as if to knock. But she couldn’t. She froze, the possibility it was all false cramping her muscles. What if it wasn’t true? What if this Dean hadn’t brought her Benny back, and she was about to walk into a slaughter house?

_At least you’ll see him again…_

With that thought fixing firmly in her mind, she knocked. Someone cursed, which was followed by the sounds of lots of heavy objects hitting the floor. One of them told the other to ‘hide the guns’ before she heard his footsteps approach the door. When it swung open a few moments later she was face to face with the greenest eyes she’d ever seen.

“Hi… can I help you?” asked the man in the doorway, his green eyes narrowing on her suspiciously. He shifted slightly, bending down a little as if to peer directly into her eyes. “Do I know you…?”

“Are you Sam or Dean Winchester?” she asked instead of answering. She’d never met him before, and she knew he’d never seen her. He instantly grew suspicious at her question, glancing back as the other, taller one joined him at the door. 

“Might be,” he replied dismissively, eyeing her up and down. “What’s it to you?”

“Can I come in?” she risked asking, glancing around and noticing a few other people staring. When she looked back at the brothers she saw them eyeing the other people off, too. “Please? This is important to me.”

“Come on in,” said the taller one warily, pulling his brother back and out of her way. She smiled weakly, keeping her hands by her sides as she stepped inside. The shorter one shut and locked the door behind her. As soon as she stepped in she knew it was a mistake.

“We’re not idiots, you know,” growled the other brother, and she turned to see a gun in his hands. “We know you’ve been following us. What’s a vamp want with us?”

Clever boys… although now her task would be a lot harder. She’d hoped to find out what happened without revealing her true nature to them, but apparently they were better than she gave them credit for. The thing that surprised her was that she didn’t feel any fear. 

Standing there between two hunters who would sooner kill her than help her, Y/N realised all her fears had faded. Whatever happened next didn’t matter. If it was true, and they had helped Benny escape then they might help her find him. If it was false, then they’d kill her and she would see him again anyway. No matter which way this went, she would see her Benny again. And that put a smile on her face.

“Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax,” she quipped, one hand on her hip. At her words both brothers raised their weapons to point at her head, but neither pulled the trigger. Surely they knew guns wouldn’t kill her anyway… “I came here for your help.”

The guns dropped slightly, aimed at her chest now.

“Help?” repeated the tall one doubtfully. He shared a glance with his brother before he lowered his gun even more. “Help with what?”

“I heard you know a Benny Lafitte,” she stated, watching them both carefully for reactions. She realised it was all true by the way they both straightened in shock. Even the shorter one dropped his gun. “That true? Did you help him out of purgatory?”

_Please… oh, god if you exist, please give me this…_

“I know you,” said the short one, stepping closer as his eyebrows pulled down in a frown. “Shit… you’re Y/N, aren’t you?”

“You know me?” she asked cautiously. Tears filled her eyes when he nodded with a small smile, stowing his gun in the back of his pants. She actually sobbed when he answered.

“Benny spoke about you all the time,” he said softly, pulling his phone from his pocket. “He’s been looking for you ever since he got out. He’s gonna be thrilled you’re ok! Hang on…” he put his phone to his ear, still smiling as the taller one eyed her carefully. “Benny? Dude, I got someone here who wants to talk to you… here.”

Y/N took the phone with shaking hands, not sure she believed him yet. It could be a lie, a trick to get her to let her guard down so they could kill her. But the name on the screen was his, and her tears came faster as she put the phone to her ear.

“Hello?” she heard, bringing her hand to her mouth as she gasped. “Chief, what’s goin’ on? Hello, you hear me?”

“Benny…”


End file.
